Car Fantasies
by Stephykins93
Summary: So what was Edward REALLY up to in his car when he ditched Biology? Read and find out! Warning: extreme and total smut/lemon. You HAVE been warned. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Car Fantasies

A/N-Long time no see, eh

**A/N-Long time no see, eh? I apologize, really I am sorry. I know you all missed me so much. Well, for a while, I just didn't have anything to write. I was just trying to get the second chapter of that sneak peek right, but it wasn't going so well. Then the stupid computer troubles came. For a few weeks now, my computer likes to have a mind of its own and do whatever it wants. So it either shuts down randomly, even if I'm in the middle or something or it doesn't turn on at all. Right now, I'm lucky and totally surprised that it's not done either….yet. But one can only hope. Anyway, I hope you like this! It's MUCH different from everything else I've ever done, but thanks to my faithful reader/reviewer and friend, Nesrine, I decided to give this a shot. Also, my friend 'Bob' deserves a thank-you too! He was also the one who came up with the idea for ****Twilight Goes Gangsta ****so more kudos to him! Well** **this author's note is out-longing the story, so I'll stop. Really hope you enjoy!**

Car Fantasies

I couldn't understand what it was about Bella that had me so transfixed. I contemplated the mystery that was Bella Swan as I made my way to my car. It was indeed healthy to ditch now and then, especially since the biology class was blood typing. I don't think even my strong will could be suppressed with all that blood swirling around.

I slipped inside the driver's seat of my Volvo and reclined against my soft seat, sighing into the silence. The silence wasn't helping me relax so I put my key in the ignition and started the C D player. Debussy's "Claire De Lune" floated through the speakers and up to my highly-sensitive ears. I allowed my head to loll back as I concentrated on the cord progressions. The melody was sweet and it allowed me to relax quite a bit. I didn't realize how tense I was until I slumped into the seat and relaxed my shoulders.

Now that I was completely relaxed, I decided it was time to think. Bella Swan, why in all the worlds are you so captivating? So… alluring? I couldn't understand what so special about her. Yes, I am unable to read her thoughts and the smallest whiff of her blood makes me almost forget everything of Carlisle's teachings and take her right then and there. I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

Bella had truly been a vision on that first day. Hair long, brown, and flowing down her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her eyes weren't like most brown eyes; hers were deep and inviting while others were just plain and empty. Her lips were full but in no way too plump. They looked perfect and lush for kissing. Her neck was more appealing than any other I have ever come across. Her breasts were the perfect size. _Stop thinking that way, Edward, _I scolded myself. She was curvy and I briefly imagined myself placing my hands all over them, feeling them, exploring them, memorizing them …

I had to scold myself again for being so crude about Bella. I barely knew her and I was already thinking lewd thoughts about her. But there was no denying that she was a beautiful woman. I would not deny myself that luxury of knowing that she was beautiful. I sighed for the third time and brought my head back on the seat. Now there was no escaping any thoughts about Bella. She plagued me now and there was no getting rid of her. I decided to let my mind drift again, figuring it would be best to not concentrate on one thing in particular. As expected, my thoughts again drifted to Bella.

Her face slightly scrunched from trying to figure me out. Her head tilted to the side as she studied me. Her eyes as they shined when she was happy. Her lips as they rose up at the corners when she smiled. Her breasts as they rose and fell with each breath. Her body as it twisted and turned and rotated with every movement. Her long creamy legs as they glided when she walked.

A certain part of my anatomy became more present as I thought of Bella and her body. My hand twitched as I briefly debated freeing myself from the now ever-present, painful captivity. I fought against the urge and my hand stayed at my side, but as I kept thinking of Bella, I became even more pained and soon it became unbearable. I hoped with all my might that jasper was nowhere close to feel my emotions. I hesitantly brought my hand to the zipper of my jeans. I decided that I shouldn't do this, couldn't do this and that this was wrong and not to mention my emotion-crazed brother. But Bella and her unrelenting self wouldn't leave my mind alone and the pain was too much, so I brought down my zipper and freed myself into my awaiting hands.

As I sat there, stroking myself, I was uneasy and very tentative. The strokes were long and slow and barely causing any friction. I felt almost humiliated that I was reduced to … touching myself at the thought of a woman I barely knew. Suddenly, flashes Bella danced around in my min and I couldn't control my teenage hormones any longer. I shamelessly imagined myself with Bella, kissing her juicy lips, sucking her pepple-like nipples, stroking her center, making her mine.

I began to feel more comfortable and confident so I started pumping myself in earnest. I could feel myself losing control, so before I completely went under, I turned up the music to drown myself out. My thoughts became more detailed and vivid as I let myself go to my desires. I imagined Bella in the front seat with me, riding my hard shaft at a gallop. Then the backseat came to mind and I saw Bella on top of me, hands above her on the roof of the car to steady herself as she drove herself on me.

I could feel myself coming to my release. A few drops of pre-come were already dripping from the head and I used that as lubricant as I brought myself closer to the edge. As my hand pumped myself faster and faster, I desperately wanted another force working me. I imagined Bella kneeling in front of me, looking up at me sheepishly through her long lashes. I nodded my head at her in encouragement. She smiled up at me and then placed a chaste lick to my head. I shuddered under her touch and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

She continued with a few more chaste licks before going bold and taking me completely in her mouth. I was completely surrounded by heat and the new sensation caused me to shudder again insider her mouth. She must have taken that as a good sign because she started sucking on me with more velocity. I was soon losing myself in the sensations that Bella was invoking within me. She was now fondling my sac while pumping me with her hand and sucking on me with her mouth. I was moments away from my release. Just a few more strokes …

"Come for Edward. I wanna feel you come inside my mouth," I barely heard the imaginary Bella say.

"I'm so … uhhhhhh … close. I think I'm … going … to … uhhhhhh!" My release was hard and fast and it completely overtook me. I could feel my dead seed spilling out all over my hands, pants, and probably even the steering wheel. It took me a few minutes to come down from my high. I was taking deep, unnecessary breaths and I knew that if I could, I'd be sweating right now. I briefly hoped that Jasper was nowhere near me to feel my lust-filled emotions.

Once I was able to function and move, I reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed a tissue to clean myself up. After all evidence was wiped away, I wadded up the Kleenex and put it in my pocket to dispose of later. I remembered that I was still … exposed, so I tucked myself back in my pants. I barely had time to turn down the radio before someone's thoughts bombarded me.

'_Oh man, I can't believe Bella practically fainted in Biology! Oh, well it doesn't matter. She seems alright to me, just a little green. But as soon as she gets better, she'll thank me for being a hero. Oh, I have plenty of ways she can thank me …' _I shut off Mike's thoughts after that, not wanting to know how he wanted Bella to thank him. I exited my car and quickly disposed of the tissue in my pocket and went to investigate what was wrong with Bella. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face as I thought of Bella …

**FIN**

**A/N-So there you have it, folks, my first, POSTED smut/lemon! Note, this isn't the first smut/lemon I've ever written, just the first ever posted. This is my second smut/lemon total. Now, please review but me gentle. This is a first for me and I was wildly curious to know what you guys thought.**


	2. Chapter 2: Insomnia

A/N-So you all wanted it, now you're getting it

**A/N-So you all wanted it, now you're getting it! More smutty goodness! I hope you like this one! It was a bit harder to write but I like how it turned out in the end. (: Enjoy!**

Insomnia

I woke up to another restless night and the strange feeling of being watched. The constant rain in Forks was making it even harder for me to sleep. I tried falling back asleep, but I just ended up tossing and turning. I sighed and threw the covers back, knowing that I wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. I looked over at my alarm clock, the neon red numbers blaring two-twenty. I sighed again and trudged over to my door.

I tiptoed downstairs, so not to wake Charlie, and made my way to the kitchen for a late night snack. I wasn't really in the mood for anything but I figured that it would make me sleepy if I ate something, so I gave it a shot. I made my way to the freezer first and was reaching for some ice cream when I realized that it would probably make me cold and keep me up longer, so I retracted my hand and opened the refrigerator.

There wasn't much food in the fridge, seeing as how I haven't been to the store in a while, so there wasn't much to choose from. There was half a jug of milk, butter, baking soda, some eggs, a few bottles of beer and water, and a half-eaten ham sandwich that I left in there earlier from a light lunch. Seeing the sandwich as my only option, I slumped my shoulders and reached for the plate. The sandwich was cold and a little hard but oddly satisfying. I finished it in a few small bites and washed the plate. Still feeling wide awake, I rolled my eyes and made my way quietly upstairs. I closed the door and lied on my bed. It was a lost cause but I decided to try anyway. I rolled over towards my window, still feeling like I was being watched, and tried once more to sleep.

_A hopeless effort, _I thought to myself as I stared up at the ceiling. I was so wide awake and bored, I considered doing some homework, but me being the studious student that I am, had already done everything I was supposed to. The computer was another option but there wasn't really anything to look up –I looked over at my clock- at three-thirty in the morning. Another sigh escaped my lips as I allowed my head to rest on my cool, soft pillows.

Since I wasn't sleeping, I let my thoughts drift. I first thought of Charlie and my recent move here to Forks. Though the town itself wasn't my favorite place, I'm still really glad I moved here. I was making my way and settling into a comfortable routine. I then thought of school and my classes and my friends. The classes were easy, of course, except for dreaded trig, but who really likes math, let alone trig? My 'friends' were another matter entirely. Who could I really consider a friend, anyway? Well, there was Jessica, who seemed to really only hang out with me when it was for her benefit. She didn't really care about me, unless I stood in the way of something she wanted. Then there was Lauren, who just flat-out hates me for some reason. And of course there was Mike Newton who followed me around like a lost puppy. Sure, he was nice enough, but he really couldn't take a hint sometimes. And then there was Edward…Was he a friend? Would it be right to consider him one?

Thinking of Edward was something I seemed to do almost regularly now. There was something about him that just…drew me to him. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but I knew I was getting close. Edward was a complete mystery but absolutely breath-taking. He was the most beautiful guy I'd ever laid eyes on. He had the sexiest bronze hair that was always messy and falling around his eyes. And his eyes were something else entirely. One day they were onyx, the next day topaz. Of course his face was gorgeous and beyond perfection. It seemed almost impossible that someone so perfect and God-like could exist with plain people like me. Since his face was perfect, I could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. I have seen, on occasion, brief glimpses of his hard toned chest. Some of the shirts he wore left little to the imagination.

As I kept thinking of Edward, the clouds moved so that the full moon shown directly through my. The light fell across my legs and spilled to my floor all the way to the door. While I was lying there, a random thought came to mind. I started thinking of a conversation I had with Renee a few years ago. I was able to recall it so easily because it was such an embarrassing topic…

_"Bella, honey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Renee was standing in my doorway with an unreadable expression on her face. I looked at her warily and shut my laptop lid._

_"Ok, Renee, what is it?" She shifted nervously from one foot to the other and I knew this conversation wasn't going to go well._

_"Well Bella, I know you're a growing girl and well, you're going to have a few urges…" she started. I couldn't tell what she was getting at but I knew it wasn't good. "And I know as a fifteen year-old, you're gonna get curious about a lot of things, including your body." Suddenly realization hit me and I knew _exactly _what she was getting out._

_"Whoa, Mom, hold the phone," I said, putting my hands up in front of me. "I don't need this conversation. We already had the sex talk, remember?"_

_"Oh, I know that, silly. No this talk isn't about sex; it's about masturbation. I froze on the spot and felt myself blushing about seventeen shades of red. I had only heard the word in sex-ed class and it made me blush like crazy. It was ten times worse hearing it from my mother. _

_"Really Mom, there's no need for us to have this conversation."_

_"Of course we do, honey. As a growing girl, you're going to feel things and you're not going to have all the answers-"_

_"Renee, please stop!" I moaned. This is a conversation I really didn't want to have._

_"Just listen to what I have to say, please?" I barely nodded, not wanting to listen. "Masturbation is healthy and totally normal. As your body grows, new feelings are going to happen…down there, but don't freak out. It's all normal. So if you want to…explore down there then do it. Don't be afraid or shamed. Just make sure you lock the door when you decide to do it." She finished the conversation there and smiled at me as if she'd just given me directions to a secret location of hidden candy._

_"So, do you have any questions?" I shook my head repeatedly and silently begged her to leave. 'Well, you know where to find me if you do. I'll see you later, honey." She kissed the top of my head and left my room, not at all looking like she had just told her daughter it was ok to masturbate. I scrambled for one of my pillows and buried my face in it and screamed at the top of my lungs._

I shuddered away from that memory and concentrated on the present. I again thought of Edward and his beautiful face. I thought of his messy bronze hair, his smoldering golden eyes, his full pink lips, his smooth jaw line. I then started thinking about other parts of his body, like his chiseled chest and long lean legs. Other, more private, parts of his anatomy came to mind and I blushed a deep scarlet as I thought of it. While thinking such crude yet luscious thoughts about Edward, I felt a sudden….pressure in my crotch. I tried to ignore it but as I thought of Edward, the pressure only built.

I shifted my legs around, trying to make it go away but that somehow made it more noticeable. I groaned in frustration and rolled on my back. The pressure was now obviously present and not going away. I rubbed my legs as I tried to relieve the pressure but it only throbbed harder. I lied on my back and lay very still as I let my hands travel down to the waistband of my pajama pants. Hesitantly, I lifted my hands and let them rest on the outside of my underwear. I had doubts as I thought about what I was doing but suddenly the throbbing in my groin became more present than ever, almost protesting against my thoughts. I knew the throbbing wasn't going away unless satisfied and I knew I couldn't just sleep it off. Edward's face came into my mind and he smiled softly, as if encouraging me to go on. With a deep breath, I brought my hand inside my underwear and touched myself gently.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take over. I envisioned Edward standing in front of me shirtless. As I thought of this, I slid one finger inside and around my wetness. A soft moan passed through my lips. Edward came to mind again, this time he was pant-less. He stood before me in nothing but black silk boxers. I moaned again as I explored myself more. I started to gyrate my hips as my finger moved within, adding to the sensations. My envisioned Edward was going bold and was standing before me, totally buff and totally nude. I could feel the blush creep up in my cheeks as thought of Edward nude. The image shifted again and Edward was all over me; kissing me, rubbing me, squeezing me; making my desire even more present. I could feel my want for him pulsating between my legs and it was becoming harder to act modest and embarrassed.

In my mind, Edward and I were now making out feverously on my bed, or a bed. He was everywhere; hands, mouth, lips, tongue. He kissed my lips vigorously, and then moved to suck and nibble on my earlobe. His lips then traveled down my jaw to my neck where he sucked on it gently. This caused me to release a throaty moan and I rub myself harder. Edward fondled my breasts through my shirt, so I quickly whip it over my head and expose him to my bra. He looks at it approvingly before rubbing his hands over my hardened nipples. I sucked in a light gasp at the contact. He only smiles at me slyly before sucking on me through the fabric. I continue to slide my fingers in and out as I imagine Edward sucking on me. Suddenly the silk garment is ripped away and there's nothing between him and my breasts. He alternates between sucking and nibbling and I throw my head back in undeniable pleasure.

My release was nearing. I could feel everything getting tighter but I hold off a little longer. Edward brings his lips to mine and out tongues dance passionately. As he's kissing me, his right hand slips down my body and rests near my groin. Without breaking the kiss, I unbutton my jeans and slide them down my legs. Then I guide his hand to the waistline of my underwear.

"Go on," is the only thing I say as I break our kiss briefly. I feel him smile against my lips as his cool fingers slip in between my heat. I moan loudly as I hit my G-spot. My juices are slick against my and I push my two fingers all the way in, hitting my G-spot once again. Edward dives into my wetness and his sudden intrusion causes me to call out.

"Do you like that? Does it feel good?"

"Uh huh," is all I can respond with. He smiles wickedly as he pumps me agonizingly slow. I whimper in frustration at his slow pace.

"What is it that you want, love?" he purrs in my ear. I shudder under him.

"I want you to….uhhhhh, stop teasing me," I half-moan.

"Tell me how you want it then," he suggests.

"Hard," I hear myself say in my mind before I even think about it. He gets that wicked smile on his face before he starts to pump me harder.

"Ohhhh!" I moan loudly. He is _quite _skilled with is hands.

"Do you like _this_?" he asks as he thrusts into me harder.

"Yes, oh God, yes," I say. My release is now in sight and I insert a third finger into my drenched heat.

"Bella, I can feel it. You're so close. I want you to come for me."

"I'm so close! I can feel it, too. Oh, I'm going to…I'm-"

"Do it now, Bella! Come now!" A mixture of 'Edward's' fingers, my own, and his forceful plea in my mind bring me over the edge. I find my sensitive bundle of nerves and curl my fingers around it. I come hard and hot juices pour from me like a waterfall. I bite my bottom lip hard to suppress my scream. I see a few stars as I float on my high. It almost feels as if I'm outside my body. I concentrate on breathing normally as I come down from my climax. After a few moments, I'm able to do basic motor skills and I realize that my panties are soaked. I quickly hop out of bed and put on a fresh pair before returning to bed. As I sink back into my bed, I feel, for the first time, how truly exhausted I am. I turn over towards my window to get some long-awaited sleep but felt the strong feeling of being watched. I look out the window and my breath hitches in my throat. There, staring at me with bright golden eyes is…

"Edward?"

**Fin or is it??**

**A/N-So, there's part two! Review and tell me what you think! Oh and check out my poll on my page! I'll be taking it down in about a week so vote fast!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fantasies Become Reality

A/N-Ok so very sorry about not updating sooner

**A/N-Ok so very sorry about not updating sooner! My computer really hates me. But anyways, I think you guys will really like this last chapter. My friend read it and he said it was better than the first (he didn't read the second) so I'm pretty sure I won't disappoint. (: Really hope you guys like this one! **

Chapter 3: Fantasies Become Reality (E POV)

Bella looked me directly in the eyes, hers never wavering from mine. A string of colorful profanities flowed through my mind as I stared at her, waiting for her to break her gaze. She surrendered first and turned away while I continued to stare, unmoving. She looked back at me, her eyes wide with –as I expected- fear. I didn't know what to do, whether to leave or stay put. Her eyes grew back to their normal size. She looked around hesitantly before rising slowly from her bed and over to the window. She raised it and I was immediately overtaken by her freesia scent. I was intoxicated on the spot and was surprised that I didn't fall off the branch I was crouching on.

"Um, is there a reason why you're lurking outside my window this late at night?" she arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Though she was probably very irritable with me, I couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she was upset.

"I couldn't sleep?" I threw out nervously. Her eyebrow rose higher as she silently questioned me.

"Well, do you wanna come in, since you're already here?" I nodded my head once and she stepped back to allow me room to enter. I slid in gracefully and we both stood there in awkward silence. I had no idea what to do with myself. I simply stood there, still as a stone, and waited for her to speak.

"Why are you here?" she spoke into the silence.

"I told you I couldn't sleep," I offered and shrugged casually.

"Oh right," she said sarcastically, "and I take midnight strolls to watch people sleep to help _me _sleep. Yep, I _totally _believe that."

"Well we both know what _you _do to help you sleep." The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about them. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye and saw her red as a radish. I immediately felt guilty for the words that fell from my mouth before I had time to register them. I lifted a tentative hand to her shoulder and patted her awkwardly.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok," she said quietly. Her small voice made me feel worse.

"I really am sorry," I said, turning her to face me gently. "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't even be here. I just…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish. I couldn't tell her the real reason why I was here. I couldn't imagine how she would react if she knew the truth.

"Why _did _you come here, Edward?" her soft voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at her nervously. How was I supposed to answer this?

"Edward," she spoke before I could think any further. She placed her small hand on top of mine and I relished in the warmth. "You can tell me. I trust you." Those three words reverberated in my head and I knew they weren't going away. As dangerous as this was for her, I couldn't make myself care. I couldn't make myself care _enough. _

"Why?" was the only thing I could say.

"Why what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and scrunching her face slightly.

"Why…do you trust me?" She thought for a moment and the moments went by as if they were hours.

"Honestly, I'm not sure but I just have…a feeling. I can't explain it but its there and it's strong." I was shocked silent. For the first time in my very long existence, I was stunned speechless. My brothers will have a field day once they find about this.

"That…" I finally managed to stumble, "is…unacceptable." To say she wasn't expecting that reaction is a strong understatement.

"What?" she was completely dumbfounded; her eyebrows were bunched together in the middle of her forehead.

"You can't trust me. It's not safe." Her expression went from confusion to…outrage? I wasn't exactly sure.

"Not safe? You say trusting you is 'not safe'? What in the hell are you talking about?" Oh, she was definitely mad now.

"It's _not _safe! There are things about me you don't know."

"Like what? You're some kind of loony serial killer?" She was struggling to keep her voice low and she was pacing furiously in front of me with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Not…exactly," I finally said when I thought it was safe. She turned to face me sharply and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"I mean, I'm not a serial killer, but I am-"

"A killer," she finished for me. She was no longer pacing, but she wasn't facing me anymore, either. The silence dragged on and my mind reeled. I knew I had revealed too much. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but a part of me…couldn't help but _want _to tell her. A part of me felt…inclined to tell her. I couldn't, for the life, or rather, un-life of me, figure out why.

"I knew there was something. There was something about you that was…different. I would have never guessed that you were somehow a killer, but still. I knew there was something." She spoke to the window, never facing me. I thought it was out of fear but the strong conviction in her voice told me otherwise. "After having this…feeling and you confirming it for me, I _should _be afraid. I should be terrified that you're in my room right now but I'm not. Really…I don't care." Now it was my turn to go from confusion to anger. I stood, rather swiftly, and was in front of her in an instant. She seemed a little startled at my fast movement but otherwise seemed un-phased.

"You don't care? You. Don't. Care? Are you looking for a death wish? You _should _care. You _need _to care." My harsh tone made her flinch back, but she quickly retaliated.

"Yeah, I don't care. You may think of yourself as some horrible killer, but you're good. You've done good."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I've just got a feeling. Even though everything else is screaming at me and telling me otherwise, I don't care. I believe that you're a good person. I know you are." Her words touched me in my non-beating heart. This girl, who barely knew me and who was just told that I was, in deed, a killer, affected me more than any other living person ever had. Every moment she spends with me, her life is in grave danger and yet, she doesn't care.

"You don't know easily I could kill you. A simple flicker of my arms and I could crush your entire body. You're _that _breakable."

"Edward," she sighed. The way she said my name sent chills all throughout my body. "How many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Care. And even though you could hurt me, I don't think that you would. I trust you." Those three words hit me again and I was momentarily stunned for the second time that night, not counting all those times when she was rather….preoccupied. Her soft brown eyes were boring into mine, gentle and questioning.

"Bella," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't-"

"Then don't," she interrupted with a finger over my lips. I was tempted to take the delicious digit into my mouth but thankfully I overcame the urge. "I believe you have the willpower to _not _hurt me, if you so choose. I believe in you and your strength."

"I wish I could believe in myself the way you do," I sighed, exhaling an un-needed breath. Her large brown eyes questioned me silently and I tried as best I could to answer her unspoken question. A sudden urge spread within me and I wanted to act on the sudden impulse.

"There's something I want to try. Please be very still." She obliged to my request and I slowly, very slowly, leaned into her. She made no move to move away so I continued my advances, slowly of course. I gently razed my nose against her neck, enveloping myself in her freesia scent. I felt her shiver underneath me and I smiled to myself. I retracted my face from her neck slowly to be met by a pair of smoldering brown eyes. Here eyes were glazed over in pure lust and that thought alone made me go hard.

"Edward," the way she spoke my name was somewhere between a moan and a sigh. My hard-on turned into a painful prison with the way she spoke to me. "There's something I'd like to try as well. Please, don't move and trust me." I did as I was told and became an immobile statue. She looked up at me with those smoldering brown eyes and lifted herself up towards me. She gripped my forearms gently and brought her face to mine. Her sweet breath blew in my face, causing me to involuntarily breathe in. her lips touched mine softly, gently but I could feel the under masked emotion behind it. Before either of could get carried away, she pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"Not so bad, was it? She asked playfully. I decided to answer honestly.

"Bad isn't even near the vocabulary I would use to describe that kiss, love." A deep scarlet crept unto her beautiful skin. I took her chin in my hand to bring her face to mine. "Don't be embarrassed, love. Anything that happens between us is amazing. Please, don't forget that." Her lips lifted up at the corners and I knew I had gotten a smile.

"So," she started shyly, "you want more to happen between us?" my non-beating heart would have been racing in double time if it could still beat.

"Honestly, yes I do. There's something about you that captivates me, draws me in. It feels as if there is some kind of force…pulling me towards you. And I'm not exactly looking to pull away."

"Yeah, me too. I feel exactly the same way. I can't explain it, but there's this force, this _connection _between us and it's unbreakable. Not like I'm looking to break it, either." She smiled cheekily and I couldn't help but smile back. She had some bizarre effect on me.

"If it is at all acceptable, I'd like to kiss you now," I said while unleashing the force of my eyes on her. I couldn't help but dazzle her a little. She seemed to be momentarily stunned but recovered quicker than expected.

"It is perfectly acceptable for you to kiss me." I shot her a quick wink before leaning down, a little faster, towards her lips. They were so warm and soft and _inviting. _They were practically begging to be kissed! I encouraged her with my own lips, that were moving hastily, to move hers and she obliged without a second thought. At first, we simply made slow movement, just relishing in the feeling but soon we both wanted more. I began to move my mouth more hungrily over hers and she did the same. Suddenly I felt her tongue poking out, running along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was hesitant to grant its wish but I was also curious and my curiously won out over my hesitance.

Our mouths were now open, breath mingling, my cool with her warm, tongues dancing in an unfamiliar but passionate dance. Soon, the rest of our bodies began responding. My hands went to cup her face as hers wrapped around my neck. I could tell she needed to breath but she refused to break the kiss. Reluctantly, I pulled my mouth away from hers but I kept her close. We were both breathing heavily even though it wasn't necessary for me. I was feeling the loss of contact from being away from her mouth, so I began kissing her neck as she composed her breathing. I felt her heartbeat quicken and pulse race and the feeling set me alight.

I kissed her neck at first, teasing her just a bit and inhaling her scent. As I felt the blood pound beneath my lips, the hunger and thirst for her blood was rivaled and outweighed by the hunger for her body. I then started to lick and suck on her flesh, earning a deep throaty moan from my Bella.

"Uhhhh, that feels _really _good," she said, winded, as is she were out of breath, which she probably was.

"What feels good? This?" I asked before I licked and then sucked hungrily at her pulse point.

"God!" she gasped while clutching on to my shoulders and throwing her head back, basking in the reactions I was evoking within her. But all of her reactions were causing my own and I knew I was going to have to release myself soon. I teased her just a bit more, kissing, licking, nibbling, biting, at her neck and keeping her in divine torture. As I was continuing said torture, I received another moan and a gasp from Bella.

"Bed!" was the only coherent thing she could say while I ravished her neck. I picked her up swiftly and carried her to her bed, making sure to lat her down gently. The moon poured into her room and some of the light danced across her face. I looked down at her and saw her eyes look back at me expectantly, wanting me to continue.

"Bella, I think…I think that…well I…I think I'm in love with you." Never in my undead life have I struggled with words like I did just then. I dared to look in her eyes and I saw that they were shining. She seemed to be…_happy._

"Edward, I'm in love with you too. I _know _I'm in love. It feels so wonderful now that you've told me. This all feels more right some how." She brought a hand to cup cheek tenderly. Such a loving gesture made my un-beating heart melt. I smiled down at her and she returned it, full mast. I brought myself down to her lips for a simple kiss but she surprised me by grabbing me by the hair and deepening the kiss. I certainly wasn't complaining. Our mouths moved in perfect rhythm, perfectly in sync with one another, but I couldn't resist the call of her delectable neck. While continuing my earlier tasks on her neck, my left hand traveled down her body until I came across the swell of her breast. I felt her breath hitch and I stopped immediately.

"Is this ok?" She nodded her head yes but I wasn't doing anything more without more confirmation.

"I was just surprised. I've never…that's never happened before, but it was fine, really. Keep going, please."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." She smiled and nodded so I hesitantly brought my hand back to her breast as my face went back to her neck. I grazed the top of her breast before cupping it fully. A loud gasp escaped Bella and I could feel the rest of her body reacting. I started massaging it and I flicked my thumb over the nipple. Another throaty moan passed her lips and I smiled to myself. I continued to caress and rub her breast and she continued to moan as quietly as possible. She constantly had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out. As much as I enjoyed hearing Bella cry out because of me touching her breast, I wanted more. I wanted to venture further. I took my hand away and she whimpered in protest. I only smiled as my hand traveled south.

"I think we need to explore a little further. What do you think?" She nodded her head and I smiled again. My fingers grazed the waistband of her pajama bottoms. I ran my hand across it lazily. I felt a small pair of warm hands guide mine inside her pants. Now I was at the waistband of her panties. I looked up at her to make sure it was ok. She smiled and nodded so I slipped a cool hand inside. I brought a single finger and ran it along her folds to test her. She was already wet for me. Her arousal punctured the air and the hardness in my pants became unbearably tight. I slipped my finger inside which caused Bella to moan loudly.

"Oh God, Edward!" Her head was thrown back against the pillows. I slowly brought my finger out only to push it slowly back in. She groaned louder as I did that. I did that a few times, picking up the pace a bit before inserting another finger into her slits. Bella's hips bucked unexpectedly and she cried out in pleasure.

"Dammit, Edward! Oh _God,_ that's…uh, so amazing. Don't stop."

"You want me to keep going then?"

"Mmm, yeeeeeees," she drawled out as I pumped her faster.

"You seem to enjoy this. Am I right about that?"

"Ohhh, uh, yes. Most definitely, oh! Right," she moaned as I went deeper. She started meeting my thrusts with her own, adding to her pleasure. Our pace became even faster and I could feel her climax getting close. Her inner walls started to clamp around my fingers. I decided to tease her again, so I added a third finger and she almost came over the edge.

"Edward, I'm so close. I can feel it. I'm coming," she panted huskily in my ear.

"I can feel you too, love. You're _very _close."

"I'm going to come, right now! Oh! Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh-"

"Not yet, love. Now's not the time," and suddenly my fingers were gone and Bella didn't reach her release. She was obviously frustrated and not pleased by my actions.

"You shouldn't be such a tease, Edward," she huffed. I simply grinned and brought my fingers to my mouth to taste her. Her unique scent was more potent and absolutely intoxicating. I felt myself being pulled down to Bella's full lips and our mouths were locked in a passionate duel. Her tongue grazed mine and I was sure she could taste herself on me. She moaned deeply into my mouth, the vibrations tickling my throat. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and smiled wickedly.

"My turn," she purred in my ear as she gently nibbled my earlobe. The sensations were beyond words and I had to remember to try that later once she was done having her fun. Her warm lips touched my jaw and along my neck where she preformed similar ministrations to the ones I did earlier. I couldn't stop the moan that left me as she sucked my neck. I felt her little hand travel down my body. She went under my shirt and felt my chest, outlining every muscle. The feeling of her warm hand on my cold body felt amazing and I found myself wishing that she would never stop. Once she was finished memorizing my chest she slipped her hand out of my shirt and down towards my pants. She lightly brushed against the bulge, smiling when she felt how large I was. Slowly, achingly show, she brought her fingers along and down my zipper, inch by agonizing inch, until I was finally free.

I sighed from the sudden release but it turned into a long, drawn-out moan when she lightly stroked me.

"Hmm, someone seems to be rather excited," she teased as she very slowly started to stroke me again.

"What can I say? I'm always excited to see you." She chuckled briefly before she gripped me in entirety and started to pump me at a slightly faster velocity. All other thoughts vanished from my mind and the only thing I focused on was Bella pumping me up and down, up and down, up and down. She kept changing her pace, from mind-numbingly fast to painfully slow so I never knew what she was going to do next. I felt myself grow painfully hard in her hands and I knew I was close.

"Please Bella," I begged. My release was in sight and I wanted it. _Now. _

"Please what?" she taunted. She knew exactly what she was doing and she knew she had me but I didn't care.

"Please…pump me harder. I'm almost there."

"I know you are. I can feel how close you are. You want _this _harder?" Her speed increased to an even quicker pace and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Suddenly, the pumping stopped and I was left hard and unsatisfied. Bella was looking down at me with the hugest smirk on her face.

"Doesn't feel so nice to be teased, does it?" At vampire speed, I moved so that I was on top of her, but not putting any weight on her.

"Oh, you're going to pay dearly for that, my love."

"Oh, I sure hope you do." She started giggling quietly and I began to undress her. I removed her shirt first, then her pajama bottoms, which only left her in a gorgeous white lace bra with matching underwear. She looked absolutely breathtaking and at this point, I could only imagine what she looked like fully de-clothed. As I reached to undo her bra, she put a hand out to stop me. I looked down at her confused and she only smiled.

"It seems you're still a bit overdressed, Mr. Cullen," and we were wearing matching grins as I undressed myself at vampire speed. Now only clad in boxers, my hands made their way to her bra and this time I wasn't stopped. I unclasped the back and slid the straps down her shoulders slowly. I discarded the garment to the floor where the rest of our clothes were laying.

"Beautiful," I murmured as I kissed each breast. A slight blush came but nothing like the usual scarlet. I felt her hands wrap around my waist as she slid my boxers off my hips and down my legs. Completely nude, I brought my hands to her panties and slid them off slowly down her creamy legs. I marveled in her nude form, completely overtaken by her beauty. She must have been doing the same to me because once e locked eyes, we both smiled.

"Oh, wait, you'll need this," she reached for a small foil package in her drawer. She handed it to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have these here?" I asked while ripping open the wrapper.

"My mother put them in there because she thought I might need them. She wanted me to be safe and prepared," she sighed and rolled her eyes. I chuckled and rolled the condom onto my length. I positioned myself at her entrance and I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," she said her voice strong with conviction.

"I'm sorry if this hurts. I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled warmly and I kissed her tenderly as I entered her. She grabbed my shoulders, squeezing them firmly. I could tell she was trying not to cry and the thought of her in tears nearly broke me in two.

"I'm so very sorry, my love. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok. I know it's not your fault. Just give me a minute to adjust.' I was still above her, letting her get used to me.

"Ok," she said after a few moments, "you can move now." I nodded once before proceeding into her depths. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. I went in further, brushing past her barrier. She gasped and buried her face in my shoulder. I now sat all the way in and I let her adjust to me again. She nodded into my shoulder and I pulled out slowly only to push back in a little harder. She knotted her fingers in my hair and drove my head to her shoulder. I started rocking into her at a steady but slow rhythm. She began moaning and I knew the pain was gone.

"Edward, go faster," she whispered in my ear. I granted her request and started pumping faster. The new pace surprised and she groaned loudly. We were rocking at a faster speed and I angled myself, hitting her spot over and over.

"Oh, Edward, yes! There, _right _there!" Her nails dug into my shoulders, raking down my back. I hit the same sweet spot harder and faster.

"Like this, Bella? Is this how you want it?"

"Oh, yes," she moaned.

"Tell me _how _you want it, Bella," I demanded.

"Hard." The word surprised me but I obliged to her want. I thrust into her, harder than before but still careful enough not to hurt her. She groaned in my shoulder to muffle the sound and I felt her walls clamp around my hard shaft and she came instantly. I kissed her hard, capturing her loud scream. I still hadn't reached my release, so I continued to thrust into her. A few thrusts later, I felt my climax peak and Bella tightened around me. We came together, capturing the others' screams and moans. I rested on top of her, careful not to crush her. After I could move my limbs, I rolled off her lazily. We lied there, breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow.

"That was…wow," we both laughed Bella rested her on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sleep, my Bella, my one and only love. I'll hold you all through the night. I love you always.'

"Love you too,' she mumbled before falling asleep in my arms. I held her and smiled to myself, realizing I found a cure for Bella's insomnia.

**THE END!**

**A/N-Ok guys, that's it. No more. This story is done. But fear not! More lemony smutty goodness on the way! Now please review! Also, sorry for any mistakes but my hands hurt so bad from typing and I'm too lazy to look for mistakes. (;**


End file.
